Someday
by Interstella
Summary: He's not really going to die. Someday he'll come back. Someday. Sanzo/Goku sorta


A/N: Another of my old fics revised and ported. This was one of my favourites so I added a few more things in there – descriptions of what was going on, changing the wording.. I know that Sanzo is quite OC but this is when they've finished their mission and he's got his masters scrolls back... So a lot of weight has been lifted...

~ ~ 0 ~ ~

Someday

Goku stared at the man in front of him, the ruble and destruction around him fading so that all he could see was the heavenly vision before him. Disbelief radiated from his golden gaze as it sought confirmation in the purple irises of the blond man.

"I don't understand you!" He yelled, channeling all his frustration and anger into his voice. "One minute you're yelling at me, and the next you're hitting me, but then you go ahead and tell me that you love me and that's why you have to leave me!" Shaking his head, he ignored the tears now streaming down his face. Behind him his other companions stood still simply watching the scene unfold.

"There's no way you can do both!" Goku brushed the tears from his eyes and stared at the man in front of him his disbelief turning into denial. The monkey cast his eyes to the floor hiding his gaze behind his drooping bangs. "And you only tell me this now - at the end." He added sadly. "We've been together for so long, but you wait until now to say what I wanted to hear the most." Gold eyes met purple ones as Goku defiantly lifted his head to once again stare at the monk. "Why?" He demanded, wanting to know. "Why _now?" _His voice was scratchy, his chest aching and his body trembling. "Where you afraid, or just being a bastard?"

Sanzo paused for a moment, thinking of his words. While Goku more than half expected to be ignored or attacked for his words but what came next was almost completely unexpected. "I was afraid." The admission was quiet and Goku had to strain his ears to hear it, "Afraid that you'd just laugh at me, that you wouldn't take me seriously." Sanzo was looking away now, no longer meeting Goku's golden gaze.

"And I was afraid, because I've never told anyone that." He lifted his head to look into the light behind him, the light that only they could see. "They're waiting for me. I have to go." He turned back to Goku a rare, gentle smile on his face. "I'll see you again some day. Until then, live the life that is given to you."

The younger man shook his head, sending tears flying everywhere. "It can't end like this, please. We did it! We finished our mission now we can go home. Please! Sanzo, I... I need you. I can't let you die. You're the only thing precious to me! I won't let you go!" As he reached out to him, Sanzo took a small step back, stopping Goku in his tracks. The youth let his arm drop as he glared defiantly at his keeper.

Smiling, Sanzo stepped forward and put his hand under Goku's chin, lifting his head so they were once again looking into each others eyes. "Idiot. I'm not dying. Just going somewhere else." He lent close to the young man. "I have something I need to sort out, but I'll be back before you know it."

He kissed Goku then before turning towards the light, and walking away not even pausing to look back. All Goku and the others saw, was Sanzo walking away before fading away.

"What did he say?" Gojyo asked, shocked that Sanzo had actually both smiled and kissed Goku in less than a minute.

"That he'd be home soon. That- that he just had something to sort out and he's not really dying." The tears fell from Goku's eyes as his legs gave way. Collapsing onto the ash-filled ground he looked up at Hakkai and Gojyo, blinking back the tears. "I believe him. I gotta believe him. He promised. He'll be back. I know it." Goku said, his confidence wavering just a little.

In his heart he knew that Sanzo would be back, that he would come home to him. But until then Goku felt alone, so very alone.

"Sanzo'll come home to me."

_'Someday'_, he added to himself.

~ ~ 0 ~ ~

A/N:

I have made a sequel but I really don't like it. I'm gonna re-write the sequel eventually to explain exactly what it is that Sanzo has to do. Especially now that I've read Gaiden.


End file.
